


Softly

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am procrastinating by writing this, Is this any good? I don't know you tell me, Making Out, POV First Person, soft, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: She's running the tip of her finger just underneath the band of my bra, her knuckles brushing against my ribs.





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up of the very first sentence on the bus a couple days back. And now I am procrastinating doing this assignment I'm supposed to be doing. 
> 
> But yeah. I tried to write this as vaguely as possible. This can be a scene with any two women. That is, of course, until I got to the very end and just had to, HAD TO I say, name drop Waverly. I can't help myself.

She's running the tip of her finger just underneath the band of my bra, her knuckles brushing against my ribs. I never knew such a small gesture can light so much fire in my core. She starts just underneath my breast, around to my side, and ends just underneath the clasp on my back. She lightly pulls at the band, slightly lifting it off my skin, teasing me with the idea of releasing me from the confines of my undergarment. 

She never did, though. Instead, she continues to nibble on my bottom lip. Such sweet pain and torture. Her hand is now splayed on my back, pulling me closer to her. I sit there helpless. This is too much yet not enough all at once. She runs her hand down my back, tracing the dip in my spine. It sends a shiver up through my body. I clench my fists into the sheets underneath us. 

She licks my lips and I gasp in need. Her tongue enters and begins its exploration, reaching every bit of my mouth as it can possibly reach. Each stroke of her tongue was like a stroke on my core. It never felt like this with any of the boys she had ever kissed. I couldn’t take it anymore and slowly unclench my hands from the sheets and put them tentatively on her thighs. I had managed to put them there but I don’t know what to do with them. What if I do it wrong and mess everything up?

I think she can feel me hesitating. She pulls away from me. I follow her lips for a second before I open my eyes. I look into those soft brown eyes, though they’re not as soft as they were before. Now they have a hard edge to them, pupils blown and filled with so much want. With her hand still on my back, she puts the other one on one of mine, grasping it loosely. She slowly glides it up her thigh and onto her belt. Still looking into my eyes, she pulls my hand under her shirt and places my palm onto her stomach. Fluttering her eyes closed for a beat, she coontinues pulling my hand up her defined stomach, grazing the dip in her belly, and slowly up to her breast bone. She bites her lip and places my hand right above her heart, letting me feel her fast beating heart beat, matching the one beating in my own chest right now. She then finally lets my hand rest on her breast and giving it a squeeze, a moan escaping her throat. It was the most beautiful and arousing thing I have ever heard.

You can touch, she says. I look at her face, then at my hand, just under her shirt. I can see the flat plane of her abs. So tantalizing, it makes me want to see more. I squeeze the breast in my hand. A soft sighing noise escaped her lips makes me snap my attention back to her face. She had closed her eyes, still biting on her bottom lip. I keep slowly kneading the soft flesh, wanting to hear more of her. 

I decide that one hand was not enough and move my other hand up her thigh, pausing at her hip. I dip a finger in, slowly stroking the skin underneath, just like how she had stroked me earlier. I leave the soft skin there, opting for further exploration of her side. I run my hand up her side, up to the side of her chest, lifting her shirt, almost fully exposing her bra-clad breast. I stare at them, marvelling at their beauty and softness. She’s wearing a simple black bra that contrast so perfectly against her white skin.

I must have stared and stayed still for too long because she quips with an ‘enjoying the view’ remark. I was enjoying the view, but I was not about to give her the satisfaction of an answer. Instead, I opt to kiss away the smirk on her face, continuing my exploration of her body with my hand. She sighs into my lips and brings up her hand from my back to my neck. I can feel her playing with the hair there and I never knew how much I like my hair played with until this very moment.

Not having enough and wanting her to match the state that I was in, I tug at her shirt, trying to pull it off of her. Getting the message, she pulls away and raises her arms, making it easier for me to pull her shirt off. I toss her shirt on the floor, wanting it out of my way as quickly as possible. I stare at the figure in front of me. White milky skin, covered only in that black bra. Chest heaving up and down. Hair almost brown in this light, tousled on her shoulders. Cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open, panting. And those eyes. So dark with lust, almost black.

I'm sure I'm not in any better state.

After a few breaths, she crawls over, slowly pushing me onto the bed with a hand on my chest. I let her push me down, putting my weight on my elbows first, wanting so much to kiss her. She only gives me a quick peck then continue pushing at my chest, clearly wanting me to lie on the bed.

I do as she wants and she follows me down. She hovers over me, her hands planted next to my head, her hair flowing down around us. My hands go up to rest on her hips, stroking her skin with my thumbs.

You're so beautiful, she says

I can only smile in return, still speechless over the goddess on top of me. Instead, I run my hands up her back, tangling my fingers in her hair, and tugs her down to give me another kiss. As she kisses me, she also brings her body down, partially putting her weight on me, partially supporting herself on one elbow.

Her skin on mine feels so good, searing my skin in the most delicious way. Her unbelievable heat is feeding my own. Her weight on mine was grounding and so real and so different from all the other people that have been on top of me. How is it that when she’s on me, I feel more real when all the other times I just feel crushed, as if I don’t matter? Is this what it’s supposed to feel like?

We continue this back and forth. Her arm next to my head, her fingers tangled in my hair. Her other hand is on my side, slowly making its way up. My hands are on her back, feeling every muscle that lays beneath her skin, feeling it move as she undulates on top of me. As her hand finally reaches my breast, I let out a gasp. She removes her hand and raises herself. Too much? She asks. No, keep going, I say. She gives a small smile and continues her ministration on me.

How can I explain how this feels? I’ve never thought that such simple acts can make me feel like I’m floating away from my body. I am not inexperienced, not in the matter of the flesh anyway. Or at least not when it’s with a man. But those acts have been just simply chasing pleasure, one that I can easily do by myself. But this? This feels like completion. It feels like filling a hole I never knew existed. Her fingers burning lines across my chest, her tongue caressing mine, her jean clad thigh pressing just right on my core, and I’m already so close.

Hey baby, are you okay? She asks. 

Of course she would make sure I was alright. I give a slight nod, still not confident that my voice won’t give out on me.

She asks me if there’s anything I want to do. Oh if she only knew all the things that I want to do. But I’m so afraid. This all feels so good, what if more would just break me? Or what if I wasn’t good enough for her? This is al brand new territory.

I put my arms around her neck and pull her down. I give her one last kiss and whisper to her ear. 

Just hold me close for the night.

I can feel her smile on the crook of my shoulder. She whispers back.

Anything for you, Waverly.

She shifts her body so she is lying next to me. I turn to face her and look her in the eyes once more. It’s still fully blown, still so dark and full of want. Yet it is also soft and caring, only wanting whatever it is that I want. One day I will give her everything that I am and I hope that she will do the same. I tuck my head under her chin, breathing in the faint scent of vanilla. I think this is where I want to spend my forever, right here, in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
